Replicate of The Pharaoh
Turn 1: Kaiba Kaiba's hand contains "Polymerization", three "Blue-White Dragons" and two unspecified cards. Kaiba activates"Polymerization", fusing the three "Blue-Eyes" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position. Kaiba Sets a card. Turn 2: Atem Atem activates "Dark Magic Veil", paying 1000 LP (Atem: 8000 → 7000) to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his hand in Attack Position.1617 As he controls "Dark Magician", he activates "Thousand Knives" to destroy a monster his opponent controls. He chooses "Neo Blue-Eyes". As his opponent activated a Spell or Trap Card that would destroy a monster on the field, Kaiba activates his face-down "Dark Sacrifice", letting him send a Level 3 or lower DARK monster from his Deck to the Graveyard to negate that destruction. He sends "Saggi the Dark Clown".1817 Atem Sets two cards. Turn 3: Kaiba "Neo Blue-Eyes" attacks "Dark Magician". As a monster he controls was targeted for an attack, Atem activates his face-down "Time Chain", preventing the destruction of both monsters by battle, then treating them as not being on the field, negating their effects, preventing from them attacking and preventing them from being targeted by effects or attacks until the second Standby Phase of each player (Atem: 7000 → 5000).1817 Kaiba Sets a card. Turn 4: Atem Atem Normal Summons "Celtic Guard of Noble Arms" (2100/700) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect, letting him Special Summon an "Elf" monster from his hand once per turn. He Special Summons "Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position.1817 Both monsters attack directly (Kaiba: 8000 → 4500). Since it inflicted battle damage to his opponent, Atem activates the effect of "Celtic Guard", drawing two cards as he controls two "Elf" monsters.1817 Turn 5: Kaiba As he controls no monsters, Kaiba Normal Summons "Kaiser Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) from his hand in Attack Position without Tribute via its own effect.1817 "Kaiser Vorse Raider" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Atem: 5000 → 4500). Kaiba Sets a card. Turn 6: Atem As it is his second Standby Phase after the activation of "Time Chain", "Dark Magician" is now treated as being on the field again. As he controls a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster, Atem activates "Magical Dimension", letting him Tribute a monster he controls, Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from his hand, then destroy a monster on the field. He Tributes "Celtic Guard", Special Summons "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) and destroys "Kaiser Vorse Raider". As a card he controls was destroyed by a Spell effect, Kaiba activates his face-down "Induced Explosion", letting him destroy a card on the field.1917 He destroys "Time Chain", so "Neo Blue-Eyes" is now treated as being face-up on the field. Turn 7: Kaiba "Neo Blue-Eyes" attacks "Dark Magician". As an opponent's monster declared an attack, Atem activates his face-down "Dimension Reflector", banishing two Spellcaster-Type monsters he controls to target the attacking monster and Special Summon "Dimension Reflector" in Attack Position as a monster with ATK and DEF equal to the attacking monster's ATK, then inflict that value as battle damage to the opponent.1917 He banishes "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl" to Special Summon "Dimension Reflector" (4500/4500) and inflict 4500 damage. As he would take battle damage, Kaiba activates his face-down "Enhanced Counter", negating that damage and increasing the ATK of a monster he controls by that value until the end of the Battle Phase ("Neo Blue-Eyes": 4500 → 9000).1917 A replay occurs and "Neo Blue-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Dimension Reflector" (Atem: 4500 → 0). Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:Clones Category:Pro Duelist Category:Egyptian Category:Political Leaders Category:KaibaCorp Category:Artificial Intelligence